


you're my purple

by whitenoisce



Series: purple haired donghyuck agenda!! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Support Watermelon, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pet Names, Power Bottom Lee Donghyuck, Riding, Top Mark Lee (NCT), i really cannot stop with the purple hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoisce/pseuds/whitenoisce
Summary: mark is frothing at the mouth at donghyuck's purple hair
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: purple haired donghyuck agenda!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800124
Comments: 54
Kudos: 567





	you're my purple

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by:  
> [this](https://twitter.com/NCTsmtown_127/status/1261582165206155272) donghyuck  
> [this](https://twitter.com/scarletmark/status/1274704747941904384) mark  
> and [this](https://twitter.com/hyuckgospoilers/status/1270860214909059072) video that haunts me in my sleep

It’s already quarter to midnight when the door to the fifth floor dorms open and Mark panics, scrambling in an attempt to hide any evidence of his cereal pilfering ass off of the kitchen counter. He fails of course, being the disaster of a person that he is, and sends the carton of milk toppling over, making a mess out of the marble surface. 

_Fuck._ So much for stealth. 

“What the hell are you doing Mark Lee?” 

He looks up from where he’s crouched behind the bar stool only for his breath to hitch at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend, barefaced and bone tired from juggling Ridin' promotions and Punch preparations. He's sporting an expression that looks like the confused lovechild of fondness and disgust. Mark doesn’t know whether to feel endeared or sorry for himself. 

“Uh...just chilling I guess.” he lamely responds. Mark picks himself off the floor and brushes off the imaginary dust off his shorts. 

Only when he’s finally back to being taller than Donghyuck (and all is right in the universe once again,) does he realize that something is amiss. Donghyuck looks like his regular self; beautiful and hot and gorgeous but also his hair is purple. _Fucking purple._

“Wow,” Donghyuck scoffs. “At least grow a spine? You were literally hiding behind a chair. I can’t believe I’m dating you.” He crosses his arms, hips jutting to lean his weight on the marble countertop. Mark opens his mouth to reply but nothing intelligible comes out. He just stares, suddenly feeling hot under his collar. 

“What?” Donghyuck asks him, affronted. 

“What happened to your hair?” 

Donghyuck unconsciously reaches up to touch the back of his hair, feeling ridiculous all of a sudden. 

“Is it that bad?” Huijin-noona told him to sleep with a towel over his pillow tonight in case it stains and not to wet it until the shoot tomorrow was over, but right now all he wants to do is hop under the shower and wash all this stupid eggplant color away. 

“No!” Mark is quick to sputter out his dissent, startling Donghyuck at the sudden outburst. Mark clears his throat and tries again. “I mean, no. No it’s not bad. It’s... it’s good. Really good.” 

“Are you sure? You can tell me if it’s really bad,” Donghyuck says as he eyes the mess Mark made of their kitchen. It seems like there wasn’t a lot of milk left in the carton to begin with, so the spill isn’t too bad. Still, it’ll leave a nasty film over the counter top if left unattended, and Doyoung is sure to throw a fit when he discovers it tomorrow morning. Donghyuck takes it upon himself to get a rag from near the sink before walking back to dry the mess. 

“No, I swear. It looks good, Hyuck. It’s just— different. I didn’t recognize you for a second.” 

Donghyuck only hums, attention focused on making sure he didn’t miss any spot wiping down the counter. Mark on the other hand, is hell bent on boring holes into Donghyuck’s skull, trying to weigh out options in his head. Will Doyoung kill him if he defiled his kitchen counter by fucking Donghyuck on it? _Probably not._ Will Doyoung kill him if he gets woken up by Donghyuck screaming his name while they’re at it? _Definitely._

“Whatever,” Donghyuck sighs, throwing the damp rag dead center into the sink from two Johnny wingspans away. Mark would be impressed if only he weren’t holding onto his thigh in a thirsty death grip. Fuck cornflakes, that’s a wholeass meal right there. “It’s only spray paint anyway. It’ll wash off soon.” 

Donghyuck yawns as he slings his duffel bag over his shoulder, going around the island to wrap a quick bearhug around Mark’s torso. Mark might be lame and all but at the end of the day he’s still his boyfriend. And there’s nothing quite like coming home to Mark to melt the day’s fatigue away. His soft bed is a close second though, so he squeezes Mark one last time. His hand going under the older's shirt with a giggle, nails scratching lightly at his abs before straightening up. 

“I’m heading to sleep,” Donghyuck says as he gives Mark a quick peck. “Remember to turn off the lights and lock the door on your way out!” 

Mark can only watch as Donghyuck saunters away into his room with a wave, leaving him alone in the silence of the kitchen. His cereal has gone limp and beside him the milk carton sweats nervously in condensation. Mark can’t help but feel so attacked by the audacity of inanimate objects these days.

He stands to put his bowl on the sink but freezes as he feels a telltale strain under his basketball shorts. The clock hits 12 and Mark feels himself sigh in frustration. The day has barely started but he’s already so screwed. 

* * *

He doesn’t know what about Tuesdays puts an itch on the roof of his mouth that only a shotgun can scratch, but Mark thinks today is really pushing it. 

It starts out like any other lousy Tuesday, with him waking up to the sound of Jungwoo testing out the foundational integrity of his bed springs by jumping up and down to the beat of Welcome to My Playground. It’s nothing new, Taeil-hyung always sends Jungwoo out to serve as a human alarm on schedule days. Except this time the god of thunder loses his footing halfway through the chorus, and lands head first into Mark’s unassuming skull. 

Suffice to say, it hurt like a bitch. But as if that wasn’t enough, his trek to the kitchen fridge finds him staring at an empty bowl of what should have been perfectly cut watermelons reserved for shitty mornings like this.

Mark wanted to scream, but they were already running late. So he takes a quick shower and takes to grumbling all the way into the van heading towards the studio. Right away they get whisked by a flurry of stylist noonas who waste no time adorning their military redcoats with sparkly regalia. 

It isn’t until an hour later when his makeup is done that Mark finally catches a glimpse of Donghyuck, only to freeze at the sight of his perfectly tousled purple hair. It’s a bit lighter than it was yesterday, and a little of his mousy brown hair is peeking through under the harsh yellow light. 

It’s the color of crushed berries smeared onto honey skin, and suddenly Mark is thrown back to a couple months ago when Donghyuck had a serious lip tint phase, refusing to do anything without it on. (Un)fortunately for him it also included matters in the bedroom, and Mark feels his jeans tighten at the image of Donghyuck on his knees, berry lips around his cock as he sucked Mark off sloppy and wet like a man on a mission. 

_Fuck what the fuck fuckity fuck fuck that’s hot_. 

He feels his brain short circuit as he presses his fingernails into his palm in attempts to calm his racing heart. The morning had been so hectic that he forgot the events of last night ever happened. And to be honest it all felt so surreal that he wouldn’t be surprised if he had dreamt it all up. But no, Donghyuck is five meters away in the flesh, perched in front of the illuminated vanity in all his majestic glory. Mark feels his stomach churn at the thought of Donghyuck looking so regal in a uniform, and suddenly he feels like he needs to sit down. Maybe hide off in a bathroom and rub one off, if he’s being honest. 

His thoughts are interrupted when he feels someone stand next to him in silence. If it’s Johnny coming up to annoy him, he’s not having it. 

“Don’t talk to me. Someone ate my watermelon last night and I’m not happy about it.” 

“Consider it karma for ransacking the fifth floor pantry.” 

Mark turns to be greeted by Doyoung, brow raised but dressed in similar sophisticated reds. 

“Is that an admission of guilt I hear, Your Honor?” 

“No, but if you spill milk over my counter again we’re taking this to court.” 

Mark only huffs in reply, staring back into Donghyuck’s reflection in the mirror. 

“What’s gotten your panties in a twist anyway? D’you fight with Donghyuck again?” 

Mark would laugh if he wasn’t so agitated. Doyoung was right. He and Donghyuck fight so much that any misfortune that falls over the group could be chalked up to the two of them fighting. _What’s that sound?_ It’s just the kids bickering. _Why is it so hot in here?_ Donghyuck threw Mark across the living room and broke the AC. _Why is Jungwoo crying_? He walked into the boys making out on his bed. _With tongue?_ With tongue. 

Mark likes to think he’s pretty level headed, but for some odd reason Donghyuck just manages to get under all of his nerves. When his 13 year old self asked God in prayer to send him the nicest angel they had, they must have run out of stock because they decided to give him this devil incarnate instead. 12 year old Donghyuck never laughed at any of his jokes and refused to call him hyung. He bothered the living daylights out of him and poked and prodded him with his skinny limbs. 

But the Donghyuck in front of him is just sitting there, unbothered and quiescent with his eyes closed. He’s not making fun of Mark’s broken Korean anymore nor is he dipping his fries into his sundae, and yet there is a palpable itch that thrums underneath Mark’s skin making him tremble. He traces the line of Donghyuck’s nose down to the sharp of his jawline and he feels his breath hitch, fingers twitching. The devil was once an angel, they say. The heavens cut off his wings, but there was nothing they could do to mar his face. 

As if he felt Mark’s heavy gaze on the back of his head, Donghyuck’s eyes flutter open to meet Mark’s in the mirror. The stylist had moved on from doing his eyes and was now coloring the pink of his lips. The side of those lips in question twitch up in a smirk, and like the little deviant that he is, winks at Mark who all but wants the ground to swallow him whole right there. The devil walks this earth in breathtaking beauty and Mark is here to sin. 

“Far from it.” Mark blurts out, almost forgetting he wasn’t alone. His fingers twitch in frustration, and he feels the veins around his arms start to constrict at the tension. “Everything’s just ...peachy,” he says through gritted teeth. 

“From the look of that semi you’re sporting I can only assume so,” Doyoung says flatly and Mark sends him a glare. Doyoung returns it with his _hyung_ look that goads him to retort back if he dares. Mark can only bite his tongue and wonders why everyone was so fucking annoying today. 

“I’ll tell Jaehyun to buy you more of those emotional support watermelons.” Doyoung claps his shoulder in a gesture of sympathy. “You’ll need it,” he says as he walks away. 

Mark listens to the sound of receding footsteps as his gaze travels back to Donghyuck’s reflection in the mirror. The younger has long closed his eyes again, probably to catch a quick nap before things get crazy. There’s half an hour left on the clock and Mark genuinely wonders if he can survive the rest of the day in the agitated state he’s in. 

Somewhere in the distance Johnny starts calling for him, and he’s certain this time because the latter is already running his mouth in English. Mark takes one last glance at Donghyuck before turning away as he sighs to himself. Today’s gonna be a long day. 

Five hours and three sets of promotional outfits later, shooting is finally over and the air is filled with enthusiastic talk of individual plans. They get to have the rest of the weekend off before the comeback starts officially, and everyone’s trying to make the most out of the little freedom they are granted. 

The rest of the boys have started to file out of the room one by one, and Mark finds himself jogging up to catch Donghyuck by the wrist on his way out of the door. 

“Hey, wanna hang out tonight? Johnny said he’d be out boxing with Jaehyun.” 

There is a mischievous glint in Donghyuck’s eye as he listens to Mark’s request. 

“Sure! But only if we watch Simba,” Donghyuck agrees with a smirk, waiting for the way Mark’s nose scrunches at the thought of rewatching Lion King, _again_. It’s fun to mess with Mark over harmless things because his hyung always has the best reactions. Getting to rewatch his favorite Disney movies with a personal translator is just a bonus. 

Having said this, Donghyuck can only stare in utmost bewilderment as he watches Mark nod with a nonchalant shrug, asking “why not” before turning to follow the others into their respective vans.

“What. You _hate_ it when we re-watch Simba! Did you miss me that much?” Donghyuck can’t imagine a universe where Mark would willingly agree to re-watching a movie he’s seen before. Yeah sure Donghyuck always had his way with the older in the end, but not without ample whining and a bargain in there somewhere. He hasn’t even offered to stop teasing him about the eggs for a week yet, so he wonders if there was a joke here somewhere and he just missed the punchline. 

“What if I did?” Mark turns around and starts nosing at the length of his neck, making Donghyuck’s toes curl up unconsciously in anticipation. The older’s breath tickles at his sensitive skin, and makes a trail of goosebumps all the way down his exposed collarbone. Mark plants a frustratingly light kiss at the base of his neck, where the lapels of his leather jacket starts. 

It’s one of his favorite things in the world but right now all Donghyuck wants to do is to burn the offensive garment for being such a buzzkill. A small undignified sound escapes Donghyuck’s lips and Mark only chuckles as he smoothes out the imaginary kinks on Donghyuck’s collar in response. 

“C’mon. Let’s head out. They’re probably waiting.” 

Donghyuck only stares as Mark walks away with a spring in his step, leaving him frozen at the door of the now barren studio. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and runs his fingers through his hair, steeling himself for a moment. 

As soon as he gets his legs to work, he finds himself rushing to a relatively empty van with only Taeyong in it, busy living his best life on Animal Crossing. The rest of his dorm mates probably headed out to do their own thing, and Donghyuck is thankful for the silence. They finally drive out and throughout the whole journey Donghyuck can only think one thing: _what the fuck was that._

* * *

When Mark enters Donghyuck’s room an hour later, the younger is already burrowed under the sheets waiting for him. The laptop is set to the Disney+ homepage, a “necessary subscription” according to Donghyuck, and around him are various chips that can’t possibly be good for any of them. 

Donghyuck clutches a pillow to his chest, looking small and soft in the dim of the lights. 

“You know I’m actually gonna make you watch Simba right? I wasn’t kidding,” Donghyuck eyes him warily. Mark only chuckles as he climbs into the bed next to Donghyuck. 

“I know,” Mark says with a smile as he presses himself flush against Donghyuck, trying to get comfortable. After a second thought, he hauls one of Donghyuck’s legs over his own, revelling at the comfortable weight. The younger is always warm even in the coldest winters, and Mark hopes to never have to be cold. 

The movie starts and right away, Donghyuck is enraptured by the lush green and rolling fields of the Pride Lands. There are subtitles on the bottom of the screen but Donghyuck has watched this so many times he can probably recite it by heart. Mark steals a glance at his boyfriend, almost cooing at the beguiled look on his face. 

Everything about this just feels so wholesome (—Donghyuck in his arms, a new heir being born, the circle of life, whatever), that Mark feels just a teeny tiny bit bad about what he’s about to do. But he figures Donghyuck would understand in the end, and he _really_ ought to start before the waterworks kick in. 

So Mark’s hand finds its way to Donghyuck’s thigh. It’s just that comfortable and familiar that Donghyuck doesn’t even flinch. Mark keeps it there for a while before he starts tracing random patterns up Donghyuck’s inner thigh, going dangerously high before settling back down. He feels Donghyuck’s gaze flicker downwards for a second, before returning back to the screen. 

Eventually light touches are replaced with pressing palms, and Mark celebrates a tiny victory in his head as Donghyuck’s breath hitches, struggling to focus. He starts pressing kisses behind Donghyuck’s ear, sucking on the soft skin. 

“M-Mark, I’m trying to watch.” Donghyuck’s face is flushed red, chest heaving at Mark’s ministrations. 

“Then watch. I’m not stopping you.” 

Even with his eyes trained on the screen, Donghyuck can hear the smirk in the older’s words. He’d be annoyed if it didn’t feel so damn good. It really has been a while since they last had time to mess around. A firm hand grasps at his thighs the same time another travels up his shirt, and just like that Donghyuck’s resolve breaks with a whimper. 

“You’re _so_ annoying!” Donghyuck spits out as he untangles himself from Mark’s limbs, only to close the laptop shut and settle it on the floor. He rids himself of his shirt as he straddles Mark, caging him in between his thighs. Mark adores the way Donghyuck looked under him, but there’s nothing quite like seeing him in full view like this, powerful in the arch of his back and in the look in his eyes, heavy and wanting. 

Mark grabs him by the waist to pull him closer, and the sudden friction sends both of them moaning into each other’s mouths. The kiss is wet and messy but neither of them could give a flying fuck at the moment. It’s been too long and the air is heating up around them, suffocating them with the delicious anticipation of what’s to come. 

In a rare moment of clarity, Donghyuck forces himself to lift his hips away from Mark’s, causing the older to groan at the loss of friction. He doesn’t want this to be over before it even started, so he balances on his knees and hovers over Mark as he takes his time licking into his mouth, lips soft and pliant. Somewhere along the way Mark loses his shirt, and they only press closer against each other, not getting enough of each other’s heat. Mark’s fingers tighten their grip around Donghyuck’s small waist, and his mind reels at how perfect the younger fits between his hands. 

“Didn’t know you missed me this much,” Donghyuck giggles as he separates from the kiss, resting his fingers on Mark’s chest as they catch their breath. Mark heaves under him, lips glistening with spit and eyes blown out. 

“Did you know it’s the color of royalty?” 

“What..?” 

Mark ignores the look of confusion on his face and lifts his fingers up to comb at Donghyuck’s hair. They’re no strangers to outrageous hair colors, even going as far as burning their scalps for the sake of level ten bleaching. So Mark doesn’t understand what about this new purple hair sends him tumbling down a rabbithole of unbridled hunger. He takes to raking his nails across Donghyuck’s scalp, causing a shiver to go down the younger’s spine.

Staring at Donghyuck in this light makes him want to kneel and beg for forgiveness. He doesn’t know what he’s confessing for but the way the purple adorns Donghyuck’s pretty little face like a crown makes him want to look up to his King the way he did the night before, and to offer himself up to be at his complete disposal. 

The thought of it rips a growl out of his throat, fingers tightening over Donghyuck’s locks as he pulls, channeling his frustration into something familiar. Dominance. Control. A moan chokes itself out of Donghyuck’s throat at the burn, before laughter fills the air and maybe Mark should learn to let go in more ways than one. 

“So this is what it’s all about, hm?” Donghyuck looks at him with a twinkle in his eyes. Mark’s hands have fallen limp on his sides but Donghyuck brings them back up to his hair, curling Mark’s fingers around his colored strands. “Why didn’t you just say so? I would have let you fuck me right on that kitchen counter.” 

Mark lets out a shaky breath as Donghyuck licks his way down his throat, wanting him to bite but knowing it’ll show through in the mesh of his shirts. He feels like a mess, left clinging onto Donghyuck’s hair like a lifeline as the latter cups him through his shorts, pumping his length slowly and as best as he can through the material. 

Mark bites the bottom of his lips, trying to keep the sounds from filtering out, but as if he displeased his lord, Donghyuck stops. A low whine escapes Mark’s lips and suddenly he wants to cry. “Hyuck, _please_.”

“Please what, Mark?” Donghyuck asks as he ghosts the pad of his fingers across his nipples, and Mark feels eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure. 

“Just—” Mark struggles to find the words, but he knows the other wouldn’t budge without a verbal cue. “Touch me, Hyuck.” 

A smile crawls its way up to Donghyuck’s face, as he thumbs at Mark’s cheeks. “Gladly.”

He pulls at Mark’s waistband, the latter somehow having half the mind to lift himself off the bed to slide the shorts off. Once the offensive garment was out of the way, Donghyuck wastes no time wrapping his digits around Mark’s throbbing heat, loving the weight of it in his hands and the way his fingers only barely meet around its girth. He works his hand down Mark’s length, twisting up every so often in the way that makes the older keen in sheer gratification. He knows exactly what makes Mark tick, but something in Donghyuck tells him there’s more to learn.

“You’re so fucking pretty for me, princess,” Donghyuck whispers in his ear as he swipes a finger across his slit, and suddenly Mark is choking out a sob. “So pretty for me.” 

Mark feels himself flush at the pet name, fingers finding purchase around the sheets. He’s usually not one for names in bed, preferring to use them on Donghyuck instead, but it doesn’t seem to matter tonight because his dick is twitching and there’s an ungodly amount of precum dripping down Donghyuck’s hand. 

“P-please,” Mark is no longer afraid to beg, not when it feels like this, not when it feels so good. Time and space has ceased to exist, and there is only Mark and Donghyuck and the burning itch pooling at the bottom of his gut. He doesn’t know where he is and what year, all he knows is _Donghyuck Donghyuck Dong_ — “Hyuck, I need—”

“Shhhh,” Donghyuck cups his face, the feeling of warm fingers bringing him back. Donghyuck smiles wicked as Mark’s eyes refocus on him, “We’ll get there, princess. Can you lie down for me?” 

It only takes a quick second before Mark is on his back and Donghyuck is rummaging through the bedside drawer for a condom and a bottle of lube. His eyes are closed but he hears the younger shuffle out of his clothes, the telltale click of the cap, before a breathy sigh. 

Normally this was Mark’s job, opening him up slowly, finger by finger, until the younger is a moaning mess, boneless underneath him and ready to take on the night. But Donghyuck knows today is not one of those days, and Mark is grateful. He makes a mental note to make it up to him some other time. 

The alluring tenor of Donghyuck’s voice fills the air as he makes quick work of his fingers, lube squelching obscenely in the silence of the room. When he’s done, he pumps Mark a couple of times before tearing into the foil packet and rolling the condom down his length. He aligns himself over the older, ready to sink down before stopping himself at the last minute. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck calls out, worry lacing his voice. It’s not everyday Mark crumbles down so easily, and something at the back of his mind tells him it’s not just because he missed him. He doesn’t know what it is, but he wants to at least make sure Mark is fine. “Is this okay?” 

“Y-yeah,” Mark croaks out, filling Donghyuck with a sense of relief. He can tell Mark’s about to lose it in the way his hips are thrusting up in small jerks, looking for something— “Anything, please.” 

Donghyuck feels himself twitch at the sound of Mark’s voice, breathy and cracking at the lilts. The older looks so fucked out already and nothing has even happened yet. Something bubbles up his throat that makes him want to push Mark’s buttons, see how far he can take him to the edge. But he swallows it down with an audible gulp, opting to balance himself on Mark’s chest instead as he starts his descent. They’d have to talk about it first, and Donghyuck knows that any scene is a million times sexier when no one is in danger. 

Under him Mark seems to have entered seventh heaven, releasing a groan too loud to not have been heard outside at the overwhelming heat that envelopes him. It’s tighter than usual, and though it feels fucking amazing Mark doesn’t miss the way the younger hisses at the stretch. It’s been too long and he knows Donghyuck didn’t prep himself as much as he should have. It takes all of Mark’s self control to stop Donghyuck by the waist, silently telling him to slow down. 

Donghyuck’s chest blooms at the small gesture, almost cooing at the way Mark looks out for him even when his eyes are rolling to the back of his eyes in pleasure. It’s the wrong time to be thinking cheesy things but he thinks that he couldn’t have chosen a better man to love and cherish for the rest of his life. 

A smile breaks out on Donghyuck’s face as he sucks in a deep breath, preparing himself for the obvious next step, which is to _slam_ himself down the rest of Mark’s length, punching a chorus of groans out of the both of them as he bottoms out. It burns, but a part of him has always craved the feeling of being split in two, and Mark is by no standard small. He takes a second to gather his wits, before he’s lifting his hips back up and setting a ruthless pace.

It’s hot and fast and Mark can no longer stop the litany of curses from spilling out of his mouth because Donghyuck is everywhere. Rubbing at his chest, tight around his dick, and sinful in the way he’s whispering dirty things in his ear. But somehow it isn’t enough, Donghyuck is nowhere near close enough as Mark wants him, no— _needs_ him to be. 

Mark finds purchase around Donghyuck’s neck to anchor himself as he thrusts up, meeting the younger midway. The change in angle punches a choked sob out of Donghyuck and Mark smiles to himself, pleased to have found his purpose at the quiver of Donghyuck’s thighs. 

Donghyuck lips hover hot over his, and they’re not exactly kissing but it doesn’t matter. Because there is madness in Donghyuck’s eyes and promises on his lips and Mark no longer knows what to do with himself, compelled to just lie there and take it and ask for _more, more, Hyuck, fuck_ _—_

“You’re doing so well for me, princess.” Donghyuck smirks, loving the way his name rolls loose off of Mark’s tongue. His thighs are beginning to burn now, but seeing the blush on Mark’s cheeks deepen at his words is enough to spur him on. 

He’s long thrown technique out of the window, rhythm almost nonexistent as he pistons his hips relentlessly in time with Mark’s thrusts. He’s close but he knows Mark is even closer, so he tightens his core and doubles down for the last stretch, relishing at the way Mark screws his eyes shut as he chases his release. 

“Fuck, _fuck._ ” Mark croaks out. He’s forgotten how words work, and the heat coiling in his stomach is beginning to knot. “I—I can’t, please. Hyuck—”

Mark’s hips stutter underneath him and for a second Donghyuck considers pulling off altogether to see if he would cry, but even without tears Mark looks _so_ pretty like this, lips glistening with spit and eyes half-lidded, waiting for the string to snap. 

“That’s it.” Donghyuck’s mouth finds its way to the shell of Mark’s ear, biting and licking along the sensitive edge. “Let go for me, princess.” 

It only takes a few more thrusts before Mark tenses up in a choked off whimper, fingers tight around Donghyuck’s hair as he arches beautifully against him. The pull burns at his scalp but it only spurs Donghyuck on, lighting up his wrist before he spills hot and heavy on Mark’s chest. 

Mark’s grip on the younger’s hair loosens but ultimately stays, and Donghyuck can’t help the laughter that bubbles itself out of his throat. Underneath him, Mark is still out of it, eyes glossed over as he catches his breath. But when he catches Donghyuck’s eyes a smile graces his lips and the next thing he knows he’s laughing as well, both of them riding their high in shits and giggles. 

Donghyuck can’t help but press a soft kiss to Mark’s lips, wanting to stay in their little bubble of bliss for a hot minute, but the mess he’s made is sticking to their chest and he knows they’ll hate themselves if they don’t clean up. So begrudgingly, he rolls off of Mark and helps him tie off the condom before finding a random shirt on the floor and wiping them clean. 

“You okay?” Donghyuck whispers. Beside him, Mark looks the most relaxed he’s seen him in recent weeks, sleepy and downright adorable in the way he pouts. 

“Yeah,” Mark hums into Donghyuck’s shoulder, tangling their legs together in a heap. Underneath him the sheets are streaked with faint smudges of purple from when he alternated between grasping at Donghyuck’s hair and twisting at the sheets. He curls closer into Donghyuck, cheeks tinting pink at the memory. It’s temporary dye, he remembers. And even after all that’s transpired Mark surprises himself with how upset he feels letting this era go. 

“Do you think they’ll let you keep it?” Mark mumbles under his breath, eyes not meeting Donghyuck who has long put two and two together. The latter smiles as he takes on Mark’s purple stained hand in his own, kissing it repeatedly until Mark looks at him. 

“I’m sure something can be arranged,” Donghyuck says. “—princess.” 

Mark feels his widen in mortification as he snatches his hand away from Donghyuck’s grasp, cheeks burning hot all the way to the tips of his ears. The younger is already beside himself in unadulterated laughter, and Mark knows Donghyuck won’t ever let him live it down. He scoots as far away as he can from Donghyuck in retaliation, but he can’t ignore the niggling feeling at the pit of his stomach when the word tumbles itself out of Donghyuck’s lips. 

“C’mon Markie, it’s cute!” Donghyuck reaches an arm out across the bed as laughter punctuates his words. 

“No!” Mark keeps his back turned to his boyfriend. “Don’t touch me!” 

“I promise I won’t use it in public, baby. Please?” Mark doesn’t budge. “Unless... you want me to?” 

“Dude, you’re just clowning me at this point!” Mark whips around to give Donghyuck a piece of his mind but the latter is fast to grab him in his arms, pressing Mark’s face to his bare chest. 

“Okay okay I’ll let it go,” Donghyuck shushes him as he cards his fingers through Mark’s hair. “For now at least. I promise I won’t take it against you, hmm?” Mark is tense in his arms, but he blows a raspberry onto Donghyuck’s cooling skin and eventually melts into the touch. 

Mark doesn’t reply anymore because he’s just way too fucked out for any more negotiations. Donghyuck said he’d do something about the purple and that was enough for him. All that’s left for him to do is wait to see what happens, and right now sleep can bring him to tomorrow closer. 

He snuggles against Donghyuck’s chest, tangling their legs again as he’s done many times tonight, and closes his eyes as the younger pulls the cover over them. He feels Donghyuck press a kiss onto his forehead, and it’s the last thing he remembers before finally succumbing to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning finds an overwhelming shipment of watermelons and purple hair dye by the door of the fifth floor dorms. It perplexed Taeyong who was the first to wake, and by the time the rest of the tenth floor members came down for breakfast, a crowd had formed around the packages. Doyoung, who was busy making breakfast for a platoon of hungry members, appears on the scene last, spatula still in hand. 

“What’s going on?”

“What’s up with these watermelons?” Taeil asks, picking one up and smacking it down the middle to see if it’s sweet. He nods approvingly at the acoustics, and Johnny only eyes him weirdly. 

“And the hair dye?” Yuta toes at the boxes at his feet, watching one topple over to reveal DIY instructions at the back. 

Everyone looks so clueless that Doyoung almost wants to laugh, so he does, but it only serves to make everyone’s brows furrow in worry. It’s weird to see Doyoung look so happy in the morning. They all wait patiently as his laughter dies down before egging him on. 

“Mark has the hots for Donghyuck’s purple hair, and those are his emotional support watermelons,” Doyoung says with a grin. The boys must think he’s cracking another shitty joke, because no one laughs and just stares blankly at him. “Go see for yourself,” he says finally before turning to head back to the kitchen. 

He gets a headstart on plating the eggs as soon as he returns, and by the time the chopsticks are all set he hears a door creak open in caution. He hums a light tune under his breath just as he hears a scream, and with a panicked slam of the door in the air, breakfast is finally ready. 

In the distance, Jungwoo cries. 

**Author's Note:**

> ayt i lied i wrote again but in my defense i think the world needed this
> 
> also hurrah it's far easier to write when you're not wallowing in your own angst (re: long flight)
> 
> edit: finally made [twt](https://twitter.com/whitenoisce) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/whitenoisce)!


End file.
